Siri Tachi
|genero =MujerJedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple |altura = |pelo =Rubio |ojos =Azules |era = Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion =*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros =Adi GalliaJedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth |aprendices =Ferus OlinJedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice }} Siri Tachi era una Maestra Jedi humana,The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon aprendiz de Adi Gallia y maestra de Ferus Olin. Era además una talentosa piloto quien sirvió en las Guerras Clónicas y ayudó a acabar con las operaciones del notorio comerciante de esclavos, Krayn. Fue también una de los amigos más cercanos de Obi-Wan Kenobi, e incluso en cierto punto estuvieron relacionados románticamente. Después de que Olin renunciara a la Orden, Siri jamás volvió a tomar otro Padawan. Cabe destacar que Siri participó en muchas misiones, especialmente en contra de la Federación de Comercio. En el año 20 ABY, Tachi murió prematuramente en Azure, durante una misión con Obi-Wan, el Padawan de éste y la Senadora Padmé Amidala. Biografía Padawan thumb|200px|left|Siri Tachi durante su tiempo como [[Padawan/Leyendas|Padawan de Adi Gallia, con su sable violeta.]] Aunque dos años más joven que Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri era igual de poderosa que él en sus habilidades con el sable de luz y con la Fuerza. Como adolescente, Siri tenía una actitud muy masculina, e incluso así era considerada atractiva por muchos de sus compañeros varones. Siri, igual que Obi-Wan, tenía cierta rivalidad con su compañero Bruck Chun. La primera vez que Siri habló con Obi-Wan, ella ya sabía del abandono temporal de Kenobi de la Orden Jedi, cuando Obi-Wan ayudó en la cruzada de los adolescentes en Melida/Daan, y estaba enojada con él, llamándolo una vergüenza para todos los posibles Padawan (ésto fue antes de que ella fuera elegida Padawan). Más tarde, Tachi le ayudó a Kenobi a rastrear la conexión de Bruck Chun con la infiltración de Xanatos en el Templo Jedi. Pocos meses despúes del incidente de Xanatos, Adi Gallia eligió a Siri para ser su aprendiz Padawan. Las dos acompañaron a Obi-Wan y al Maestro de éste, Qui-Gon Jinn, en varias misiones, tales como la de Kegan,, la de Simpla-12 y la de Sorrus. Con Adi Gallia, Siri ayudó a Obi-Wan a rescatar a Qui-Gon Jinn de Jenna Zan Arbor. Después, Obi-Wan salvó a Tachi del cazarrecompensas Ona Nobis. Antes de esta misión, Siri era una Padawan testaruda e impaciente y tenía dificultades para saber cuándo abstenerse de pelear, pero aprendiendo de Obi-Wan, se volvió más paciente y prudente. Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue thumb|180px|Siri durante sus últimos años como [[Padawan/Leyendas|Padawan.]] No fue hasta pocos años después cuando la amistad entre Siri y Obi-Wan se intensificó y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro. Junto con sus Maestros, ambos fueron enviados nuevamente a una misión juntos: esta vez para salvar a un niño, Talesan Fry, de varios cazarrecompensas en el planeta Cirrus. Después de un aterrizaje desastroso en el planeta Quadrant Seven, los maestros enviaron a sus Padawans para que se escondieran en las cuevas cercanas para que protegieran a Talesan. Durante el tiempo que pasaron en las cuevas, los dimes y diretes entre Siri y Obi-Wan brevemente les permitieron expresar sus sentimientos por el otro, pero decidieron mejor prestar atención a la misión. En cierto punto en la misión, los Padawans y Talesan estaban a bordo de una nave que explotaría si salía del hiperespacio. Fue durante este momento de posible muerte en el que Siri y Obi-Wan reconocieron verdaderamente sus sentimientos y, después de que encontraron una manera de aterrizar la nave de forma segura, confirmaron que estaban enamorados. Ambos acordaron discutir su situación romántica después de que la misión acabara. Después de dejar a Fry en buenas manos (luego de la muerte de los padres de éste a manos del cazarrecompensas Magus), los dos acordaron renunciar a su amor, después de una plática con Jinn y Yoda sobre las consecuencias del amor de Jinn hacia la fallecida Tahl. Siri y Obi-Wan prometieron que nunca más volverían a hablar de su amor; sin embargo, esta decisión causó la ida sin rumbo de la amistad entre ambos.Secrets of the Jedi Poco despúes de la Invasión de Naboo, Siri y Adi Gallia tuvieron una riña muy fuerte, la cual provocó que Gallia la despidiera informalmente como Padawan, y que Tachi abandonara la Orden Jedi. Siri se unió al traficante de esclavos Krayn y se hizo llamar Zora. Siri permaneció trabajando para las operaciones de Krayn como la mano derecha de éste hasta que se encontró brevemente con Obi-Wan y con el nuevo aprendiz de éste, Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan, como muchos otros Jedi, creía que Siri era una traidora, pero después del encuentro con "Zora" y de arremeter contra ella, Kenobi analizó sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta de la verdad: Siri jamás traicionaría a los Jedi voluntariamente. Esto fue confirmado por el Alto Consejo Jedi, quien reveló que la "riña" de Siri con Adi Gallia y su "despedida" de la Orden Jedi formaban parte del confuso plan elaborado por el Consejo para colapsar las operaciones esclavistas de Krayn. Poco después de esta revelación, Anakin, quien había sido capturado poco antes y había sido rebajado a la categoría de esclavo, inadvertidamente reveló la verdadera identidad de "Zora", y Krayn la encarceló junto con Skywalker. Trabajando juntos, los dos Jedi convencieron a los esclavos de crear una sublevación. Con la ayuda de Kenobi desde el exterior, lograron destruir las operaciones de Krayn, culminando con Anakin matando al esclavista. La misión clandestina de Siri terminó, y la Jedi fue bienvenida de nuevo a la Orden Jedi.Jedi Quest: Path to Truth Dama Jedi Tras su retorno, Siri se convirtió en una Dama Jedi, y eligió a Ferus Olin como su aprendiz Padawan. Participaron en varias misiones, generalmente junto a Kenobi y Skywalker, en lugares como Radnor y EuceronJedi Quest: The Dangerous Games. Una misión consistió en que los aprendices de Siri y de Obi-Wan infiltraran y se hicieran pasar por estudiantes en la Escuela de Liderazgo en Andara con el fin de descubrir los antecedentes del secuestro del hijo de un Senador. La participación de Siri y de Obi-Wan en esta misión consistió en que se hicieran pasar por el Rey y la Reina de Cortella, quienes "consideraban" inscribir a sus "hijos" (Skywalker y Olin, por supuesto) a la escuela.Jedi Quest: The School of Fear thumb|left|200px|"Zora", el disfraz de Siri mientras infiltraba la organización de [[Krayn.]] Algunas de las misiones en las que participaron Siri y Ferus fue en el rescate de Obi-Wan y de Anakin de Jenna Zan Arbor en Vanqor,Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth la investigación de Zan Arbor, de Roy Teda y de Granta Omega en RominJedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard y la investigación del laboratorio de los Sistemas Aguanegra de Zan Arbor en el planeta Falleen, antes de una misión crucial en Coruscant. Jedi Quest: The False Peace Siguiendo a Omega, a Zan Arbor y a Teda a la capital de la República, Siri, Feus, Obi-Wan y Anakin descubrieron los planes del trío de criminales de asesinar a cientos de Senadores y dignatarios, incluyendo al mismísimo Canciller Supremo Palpatine, usando droides asesinos asignados a matar a blancos específicos. Siri, Anakin y Obi-Wan fueron en búsqueda del trío de criminales mientras Ferus protegía valientemente al Canciller y a otros Senadores de los droides (aunque hubo cerca de veinticuatro víctimas). Luego de la muerte de Teda y después de otro escape de Omega y Zan Arbor, las dos parejas de maestro y aprendiz se dirigieron a Korriban, donde los dos criminales habían sido vistos.Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown Junto con Soara Antana y Ry-Gaul, así como los respectivos aprendices de éstos, Darra Thel-Tanis y Tru Veld, la investigación de los Jedi en la capital de Korriban, Dreshdae, los condujeron a Omega y Zan Arbor en el Valle de los Señores Oscuros. Fue durante esta fatal misión que Darra Thel-Tanis fue asesinada por Omega. Después de completar la misión (la cual resultó en la muerte de Omega y en el escape de Zan Arbor), los Jedi regresaron al Templo, pero Ferus, quien se sentía culpable por la muerte de Darra, anunció que abandonaba la Orden. Después de la partida de Ferus de la Orden, Siri jamás tomó otro Padawan y se enfocó a trabajar en misiones en solitario y se hizo amiga del piloto Nym, y de su escuadrón, los Fantasmas Lok. Siri los ayudó a derrotar a la Federación de Comercio en múltiples ocasiones, pero al final cada quien tomó senderos distintos. Sin embargo, Siri peleó junto con ellos una vez más, así como con Adi Gallia y con varios pilotos Jedi, usando los nuevos cazas [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Delta 7 Aethersprite]]. Asímismo, se le presentó a Siri el nuevo Ejército Clon y resguardó los transportes de la República con Gallia en el espacio sobre Geonosis, donde Obi-Wan, Anakin y Padmé Amidala eran prisioneros de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes del Conde Dooku. Justo antes de la batalla en el espacio de Geonosis, Siri ayudó a su ex-Maestra a acabar con la flota de Despliegues Hexadecimales de Cavik Toth. Así comenzaron las Guerras Clónicas.Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter Guerras Clónicas Participó en la batalla de Geonosis acompañando a su maestra Adi Gallia, como parte de la legión de Jedi reunida por el maestro Mace Windu para rescatar a su antiguo amor Obi-Wan Kenobi, a su aprendiz Anakin Skywalker y a la senadora Padmé Amidala. Windu les dijo que vigilaran de que no hubiera incursiones inesperadas de los separatistas en el espacio aéreo. Ellas se quedaron vigilando el espacio de Geonosis, cuando descubrieron un navío de la república que se había quedado rezagado de todo el grupo. Lo ayudaron a escapar de una emboscada separatista y lo custodiaron hasta que llegaron al planeta. Ahí destruyeron estructuras de combustible vitales para los separatistas. Al regresar a su posición en el espacio se encontraron con el Capitán Cavik Toth de la Federación de Comercio que se disponía a lanzar sobre Geonosis un gas letal llamado "Aliento de Dragon" que desintegraría todo ser viviente, lo enfrentaron, lo destruyeron y evitaron que murieran una gran cantidad de Jedi. Murió en la explosión de una nave perteneciente a un cazarrecompensas llamado Magus en Azure. Su muerte estuvo a punto de llevar a Obi-Wan al lado oscuro, ya que estuvo a punto de matar a su asesino debido al dolor de su muerte. Tan cerca estuvo que incluso Anakin temió por él. No hacía mucho tiempo se habían reconciliado y habían decidido estar más unidos, aunque dentro de lo permitido en la Orden Jedi. Obi-Wan sabía que nadie nunca le había conocido tan bien como Siri Tachi. Personalidad thumb|Siri Tachi Siri Tachi, por lo general, fue muy determinada y enfocada. Como aprendiz, su determinación a menudo le hacía difícil para ella el evitar el combate cuando se le daba la opción. Su enfoque y la confianza en sí misma hacía difícil el trabajar bien con otras personas, también, a menudo, ella se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Ella fue fiel a la Orden Jedi. Entre bastidores Siri Tachi fue creada por el autor Jude Watson. Corie Henninger hizo la voz de Tachi en el videojuego Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. Apariciones *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' }} Fuentes thumb|100px|Un retrato de Siri Tachi. *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Jedi Starfighter: Prima's Official Game Guide'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Jedi